


Baby Bellatrix

by non_binarygrantaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_binarygrantaire/pseuds/non_binarygrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix has always been a badass mofo... even as a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bellatrix

The sounds of childbirth echoed around the small room where Druella Lestrange lay in labour.

With a wet pop the baby came out and the nursemaid grabbed it so it wouldn't fall.  
"It's a female!" he said happily.

The baby looked at him her already lustrous hair growing in wild curls. The doctor handed the child to Druella who smiled with joy.

"Oh Cygnus! We shall call her Rose!"

"Yes dear-" he started to reply, but he was cut of as Rose opened her mouth.

"Bitch please what sort of name is Rose. I'm not some pussy ass flower girl!

My name shall be Bellatrix! And yes, Mother dear" she spat, "I hope child birth hurt."

Druella, Cygnus, and the nursemaid stared at the small baby in horror as Bellatrix then proceeded to grab the nearest wand levitate herself to the window.

"Farewell flaccid pubes! I must find my Lord Voldemort!" Bellatrix calls as she floated out the window and zoomed away in a cloud of black smoke.

The hospital room was filled with a shocked silence before the nursemaid asked, "Who's Mouldy wart?"

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were psychoanalysing characters in English Extension and I said the Bellatrix may have been a sadistic baby even to start off with. From there it got crazier.
> 
> I don't really care if you think it's weird. But before you judge look at my other stuff. Not PastaLock though...


End file.
